Timeless
by Bkshp95
Summary: A simple one-shot on how time stopped for love when it met Dawn and Paul.


Timeless

Ikarishipping

Dawn and Paul were timeless, time never seemed to stop for them, no matter how old they were and no matter how far apart they were, they still always seemed to do the same thing. Bicker on and off like an old married couple.

Dawn has always been the most romantic girl in town, and when everybody heard that she had a boyfriend, everybody thought that the guy that had asked her out was going to be the next Prince Charming, for Dawn was and always has been princess-like in her own clumsy way.

Paul was the cold heart jerk everybody thought was going to end up alone, but when everybody heard that Paul landed himself a girl, they all thought the girl was either blackmailed, kidnapped or was on drugs.

So how did the two opposites get attracted to each other? Well that's a simple question with a simple answer: an argument. It was just another day for Paul, wake up, breakfast, training, walking, lunch, walk, training, sleep. (UN)Fortunately for him, he happened to run into a pretty bluenette who looked in pretty bad shape with a broken ankle. Since the road he was travelling on had many travelers and eyes were on the bluenette who started to shout Paul's name, he had no choice but to help her.

It was a little awkward as Dawn had to use Paul as support and Paul was not fond of physical touch of any kind. So when Paul set up camp for the night and once dinner had started, that's when the fight began. The two began to fight over the silliest of things such as what spoon to use, where to sleep, how Ash was and then they came to love. They argued that the other would end up alone, they argued that Dawn was to troublesome, Paul was too mean, to end their argument, they decided to have a bet.

"_If I'm so troublesome, than why don't you date me for 3 months, but if you can't make it, than you can never insult me ever again!" Dawn said with annoyance clear in her voice._

"_Fine! I accept your petty challenge but if you can't stand my so-called meanness than you will have to bow down and kiss my feet every time you see me!" Paul said as coolly as he could in the heat of the moment, which for the record wasn't very cool at all. But every time Paul found himself near the bluenette it would undoubtedly bring out the worse in him and the same would go for Dawn._

The first month of them dating mostly consisted of fighting usually when Paul was bored like the time he had finished training and decided to read Dawn's diary while she was washing her clothes which resulted in Dawn chucking stuff at him causing a few scars or when Dawn just wanted to annoy him so she found a great poking device called a branch and poked him till he burnt the branch with the campfire.

Both of them were quite stubborn and REALLY wanted to win the bet so during the first month they found endless ways to prank each other. Some of their pranks were accidental like the one with the angry Tauros. Dawn was washing her clothes and was making Paul hold one of her red dress when suddenly out of nowhere an enraged Tauros comes along and Paul had to act like a matador, an extremely bad matador, regardless to say, Dawn did nothing but laugh at him but because of this Paul led the Tauros to Dawn which led to another argument.

Some pranks were purposely done to see if they could win the bet. Paul discreetly added some purple hair dye to one of Dawn's shampoo and waited as patiently as he could to see the outcome which inevitably led to ANOTHER argument. This prank was also fueled by some random stranger flirting with Dawn and the hair dye was of course her punishment, as well as a way of telling people she was his since there was hardly anyone with purple hair, which he wholeheartedly denied when accused by a suspicious Dawn. To this very day he STILL denies this.

The second month was the hardest, Dawn decided to go public in hopes of getting dumped by Paul but that ultimately back fired as they were forced to show a large amount of public affection towards many, many, many skeptical friends and family members. Paul, the guy who could care less about anything, did not mind the PDA at all when necessary but Dawn on the other hand had to act as natural as possible as this was her first boyfriend. So it was DEFINITELY not her fault when the first time Paul went in for the kiss she freaked out and went in so fast that she ended head butting him so hard he got knocked out.

By the third month, the bet was almost forgotten and at the end of the third month when Dawn timidly brought it up in fear of it ending, Paul conveniently _forgot_ about the bet and it was never brought up again. When asked of how they got together Dawn would string up the most fantastic movie like proposal that sometimes it would hurt just to listen to it and Paul would have the straight forward no detail required story and when asked for detail they would receive a harsh "We got together, isn't that enough!" from Paul. So to this day nobody knows how they ultimately got together.

It was during the tenth month of their relationship when they nearly broke up. Paul was never the romantic type of person thus he had never said the three words that told Dawn how he felt. Dawn, being quite selfless, for the sake of the relationship, was satisfied with a simple grunt or nod from Paul whenever she said it to him. So the first time he said "I love you too" Dawn's heart skipped a beat and for the rest of the week Dawn would ignore Paul and when confronted about it, she turned all 285 shades of red possible as well as avoiding eye contact, decided to headbutt him and run away while screaming. Eventually, after about 3 more weeks, Paul got tired and very irritated so he kidnapped Dawn and tied her to a chair until she decided to come clean. Note that they are both very, very, VERY stubborn people, therefore it took one day and 3 hours for her to finally reveal why she had been acting so strange. After a tearful conversation, on Dawn's side, they managed to patch things up and were back on track.

After Paul had beaten the league and was required to stay there as were the rules of a champion, the couple were forced to don a long distance relationship status. The relationship was not forgotten as they would video chat for hours once a week. After a particular phone where Paul accidentally let slip how boring it was where he was staying, Dawn, when she visited once a month, used up all her money to buy some small knick knacks at a joke store and secretly put them everywhere so when she left Paul would be 'entertained'. Dawn,in the month before, had put hidden cameras in his Champion suite so she would know what he did on a day-to-day basis and made it so that he would only find one of her knick knacks a week. Thus, once a week, Dawn would receive an hour lecture/scolding on how NON-amusing the particular knick knack he had found that week with the promise of revenge. Dawn just smiled knowingly that Paul was definitely less bored but also very suspicious of his suite than he was before.

When Dawn had won her third Grand Festival was when Paul decided to pop the question, or command in this case. It was after all the celebration and it was just her and Paul in the empty stadium with just a few lights on. Paul led her to the podium and lifted her up so she had to look down at him with a confused facial expression. It may not be the most romantic or heartfelt proposal but for Dawn it was perfect because if it was romantic or heartfelt, it just wouldn't be Paul and Paul's style was the best. A simple "Marry me" command had stunned as she was not expecting that, her silenced surprised expression wore on Paul's thin patience so he quickly snapped back,

"If you don't answer I'm retracting my offer." Dawn quickly snapped out of it and accepted without hesitation. The wedding happened shortly after with only the bare minimum as per Paul's demands with ONLY family members invited. The wedding was a success if you didn't count Paul refusing to follow the 'orders' of the priest whom he had loathed so they had to wait almost two hours until Paul would FINALLY 'repeat after the priest'.

Years had passed for the couple and they had gone through the adventure of parenthood with twin boys and an elder sister. Dawn who made sure that EVERYBODY would know how much she loved their kids. Whether that be shouting words of affection at the school gates or telling embarrassing stories at their birthday parties or even posters that would say 'Mommy loves you!' put in places they would never go to. Paul did not approve of her methods but always made sure to include himself when interviewing their daughter's boyfriends by supplying extremely awkward and embarrassing questions as well as threats to their lives. Threats that would work wonders as the relationship would be broken off exactly on a Friday so that Paul could comfort on Saturday and Friday.

Decades passed and as Dawn passed away Paul could only smile as their bet came to mind when they started dating. That wasn't the only bet they had, when they were younger in their twenties, they decided that whoever loved longer had to wear a Piplup/Slowpoke costume to the funeral, Piplup for Paul and Slowpoke for Dawn. It seemed Paul wasn't the only one in a costume as almost 3/4 of the people who also attended had various pokemon costumes.

Paul lived almost 5 years longer than Dawn had and because Dawn's grave was only an hours walk away and he had nothing to do most of the time, it was like they were never apart. His weekly visits would usually take up the entire day and it was usually filled with silences of him reminiscing through all the conversations they have ever had. Sometimes he would talk, rarely, and when he did he would imagine her response and that would end up in an argument where he usually lost because as he says, "_Who could win against someone who's gone"._

When Paul too, went, his grave was right next to Dawn's and on his grave were the words '_I didn't really like her'_ and the line below said 'No,_ I didn't' _and on her gravestone were the words '_He's just kidding of course he does' _and the line below said_'_Yes_, you do'.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated so don't hold back. I would love to read your thoughts on this because this took me a year to do mainly because when I get inspired I would write and then when I'm uninspired and have nothing to do I didn't want to ruin it with non-amazing uninspired thoughts thus the long time period.<br>**

**Disclaimer: neither Pokemon nor the characters are mine and I am simply using them out of my adoration of them.**


End file.
